


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

by fishcollective



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Blow Jobs, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mornings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jace, Riding, Rimming, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: Human college AU, where Jace has very recently moved in to the flat Alec shares with a bunch of other students. Alec comes home drunk one night and well...This has turned into just plain smut. And I've changed the title (this was formerlyBeautiful Mistake).





	1. Beautiful Mistake - Alec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicalexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/gifts).



> A quick lil birthday present for you Claudia! No angst! Happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a matter of fact, when Alec shifted ever so slightly against the sheets, he could feel that he was apparently buck naked. He could also feel… that he wasn’t alone.

Alec awoke with a headache pounding in his ears and he didn’t dare open his eyes for fear of any potential harsh sunlight. Why did he drink so much last night? What did he even _do_ last night? Last thing he remembered was stumbling home after a social mixer his new classmates had dragged him to. Alec wasn’t a party boy. He had managed to get through freshman year by focusing on his studies and ignoring almost all potential distractions. _Especially_ alcohol. But, he wasn’t above slipping a few times, as evident by the hangover threatening to take over. He was just glad he made it home and into bed in one piece, and not falling asleep with all his clothes on. As a matter of fact, when he shifted ever so slightly against the sheets, he could feel that he was apparently buck naked. He could also feel… that he wasn’t alone. 

_Shit shit shit._

Had he picked up some random dude at that mixer? No, despite his memory being fuzzy he did remember trying to get up the stairs to the flat he shared with five other students, and cursing the fact that he couldn’t lean on anyone. 

Cautiously he opened one eye. The light wasn’t too bad, thankfully, but the sight that greeted him was. Just a few inches from him was a gorgeous blonde guy, tattoos artfully scattered over his uncovered torso, and seemingly still peacefully asleep. 

_Shit. Again._

Alec opened his other eye and looked around the room carefully as to not disturb the other guy. Yup. _Not his room_. Clothes strewn on the floor, and to his shame he recognised some as his own. Poster of some rock band on the wall, guitar in the corner, and… history books? 

_Aw… FUCK._

He _had_ made it home. Alone. He just hadn’t made it all the way to _his_ room. First weekend of the semester and he had managed to crawl into the bed of one of his new flatmates? A guy he didn’t even really remember the name of? Something starting with a J… Jacob? Jonathan? No, Jace. That was it. _Jace._ Alec’s first impression had been that this new guy, apparently a double major in music and medieval history, was outrageously pretty, clearly straight, and most likely would put their flat rule of no parties to the test. 

With a mix of horror and embarrassment rising in his chest Alec turned his gaze back to the sleeping guy, only to find Jace’s eyes wide open and an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Well, good morning.”

_Fuuuuuck._

“Uhhh… Hi?” Alec was met by a chuckle. “Dude I’m so sorry. I apparently had way too much to drink and I…”

He made a move to leave but remembered his quite embarrassing state of undress just in time to draw the covers a little higher around him, which only made them slip a little further off Jace… revealing a very taut but definitely not underwear covered ass. Alec felt heat rising to his cheeks.

“Did I… did we… uh…”

“Sleep together?” Jace helped him with a laugh. “Nah man, you can relax. I personally _always_ sleep in the nude, so this,” he nodded towards his mostly exposed body, “is nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Wha…” Alec couldn’t even get a full word out. What was even _happening right now?_

“Seriously, calm down. It’s _fine._ ” Jace reassured him. “I mean, I don’t really know why _you_ are naked, or in my bed, but I don’t tend to protest when a hot guy undresses in my bedroom and then proceeds to snuggle up to me.”

Alec coughed. “ _Snuggle?!_ ”

“Sure. I mean, you were drunk out of your mind so I didn’t exactly _do_ anything. Just let you fall asleep.”

Alec’s mind was racing. This was so unlike him. But wait, did this guy, Jace… right, did he just insinuate that he enjoyed naked guys in his bed? No, that didn’t matter. Not right now. He sighed and covered his face in one of his hands.

“This is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry. It… it won’t happen again. Can you please just forget about this? and what you saw? Please.”

Alec felt Jace’s fingers gently pry the hand away shielding his face from Jace and the world. Opening his eyes he was met by stark blue ones, enhanced with a splash of gold, looking right into his. 

“What if…” Jace swallowed. “What if I don’t want to forget?”

“What do you mean?” Alec said, his breath catching as he felt Jace inch ever so slightly closer. He didn’t dare move.

“I liked what I saw.” Jace murmured and let his focus drop to Alec’s lips. “I like what I see now.”

One of Jace’s hands was still under the covers, and Alec could feel it settle on his waist as Jace closed the space between them. When Jace’s legs intertwined with his, and their bare chests connected with heartbeats thumping between them, all Alec could do was gasp and let his eyes flutter close. But then Jace’s lips were on his — sweet and warm and _wanting_ — and finally Alec snapped out of the frozen state he had found himself in. He extracted his arms caught between their bodies and wrapped them around Jace. 

While deepening the kiss Alec used his whole body to roll Jace onto his back, with Alec settling on top, pressing their hips together. This move elicited a small moan from Jace, and all Alec could think as he drew the covers over them both was, 

_I’m so glad I made sure we have good sound proofing…_


	2. Beautiful Mistake - Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's POV of the night and following morning... with what happened after they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going on? this was supposed to be a short one-off gift. How did I write another 3k right after? _With smut_! and none of it was even planned!

Jace was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard the front door bang open and then shut. He sighed and buried his face in one of his pillows. When he had moved in, about a week ago, he had gotten a good feeling about the other four people he shared the apartment with. One of the rules had even been no parties, so he had hoped this would be the perfect place for him to focus on his studies. Maybe even give him some piece of mind to write new songs. He had partied too hard the last year of high school, and wanted to leave that life behind. Maybe college wasn’t the best place for that but hey, he couldn’t exactly leave his education behind too.

But maybe he had been wrong about his home for the semester. While flat parties might be prohibited, no one could stop people from coming home loud and drunk from _other_ parties. 

He could hear some muffled singing coming from the hallway, and then _his_ door was pushed open. Jace hadn’t really thought about locking it, as respecting each other’s privacy was another key rule of the apartment. But here he was, about to fall asleep, naked as per usual, with an unknown guy stumbling into his room, and not so stealthily (but probably thinking he was) closing the door behind him. 

Jace was about to protest when he finally saw who it was — Alec, the de facto leader of the household. Clearly drunk out of his mind, singing awfully out of tune, and… undressing. Right there. In front of Jace. With Jace stunned into absolute silence by the sight, there was no stopping this sloppy striptease from happening. 

The day Jace had come by to see whethe) the apartment might be a good fit for him, and whether _he_ would be a good new housemate for the ones already living there, he had been taken aback by the tall, dark, and utterly _gorgeous_ , stranger sitting on a kitchen stool. He had introduced himself as Alec, and told Jace that they were looking for two new housemates. Questions had followed on majors (music and history), potential girlfriends or boyfriends (neither), pets (nope), affinities for parties and intoxicating substances (every now and then), etc etc. Jace had apparently aced the interview because the next day he was invited to move in. Since then, he hadn’t seen much of this Alec guy, whom he had pegged as gay pretty damn immediately, which to his surprise he found himself disappointed by. The not seeing him around, that is, not the gay bit. He was actually quite happy to have some more queer people around. But he figured Alec was probably a real hard study, who kept to himself and his books. And that was fine by Jace. He’d find other pretty people to hang out with on campus, even if he surely would’ve preferred to get to know Alec better. _Much_ better. 

So now that Alec was standing there, completely naked, all Jace could do was stare.

_Wow._

Tall as nobody’s business. Lean but muscular. With dark hair Jace wanted to rake his hands through, and not only on his head… Just as Jace was about to snap out of it, Alec lifted the covers and slid into bed.

_What… is… happening?_

Alec didn’t say a word, and just curled up with his back snug against Jace’s chest, becoming the biggest little spoon Jace had ever had the pleasure to cuddle — voluntarily or not. Jace figured that Alec had absolutely no clue what he was doing, or that Jace was even there. He would never take advantage of someone who was even slightly drunk, so even if he wanted to run his hands all over that gorgeous body, Jace simply forced himself to relax and drift off to sleep.

 

*

 

At some point during the night, Alec had turned around, so that Jace awoke with his face mere inches from Alec’s. It was a breathtaking sight. He could feel Alec shift, and not wanting to ruin the moment or make things awkward in case Alec was indeed waking up, Jace chose to close his eyes again, pretending to still be asleep. But he couldn’t keep it up for long. When he opened them back up, Alec was definitely awake, looking around the room in horror. Yup, definitely a drunken mistake. He couldn’t help but smile as Alec focused on him, almost all colour draining from his face.

“Well, good morning.”

Alec sputtered, blushed, and somehow managed to pull the covers even more off Jace. Being rather proud of his body, and not being the least bit shy of pretty much anything, Jace just let it happen. Give that boy a good look! However, he was quite glad not _everything_ was on display. It was morning, after all, and he had a smoking hot guy in his bed. 

Said hot guy sure needed some reassuring, however — that he hadn’t embarrassed himself too much, or made Jace feel uncomfortable. But when he covered his face with a hand, asking Jace to forget about everything, Jace really couldn’t help himself. An opportunity had quite literally fallen into his lap and he couldn’t just let it, let him, go. So telling himself that no matter what happens, it would always be a chance worth taking, Jace stretched out a hand and hooked a few fingers around Alec’s palm, pulling it away from his face. 

“What if…” Jace swallowed the nervous lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. “What if I don’t want to forget?”

“What do you mean?” Alec replied, seemingly partly confused, while also possibly a little bit turned on? Or was that just Jace projecting? But when Jace almost involuntarily scooted a little bit closer on the bed, and Alec’s reaction was to gasp slightly, and just stare at him, Jace knew he was on the right track. 

“I liked what I saw.” Jace let his gaze drop to Alec’s beautiful pink lips. “I like what I see now.”

When Alec kept his lips parted, and didn’t move a muscle, just looking at Jace with eyes that clearly held some budding desire, Jace decided he couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore. In one move he placed a hand on Alec’s waist, and pulled himself against Alec’s chest. His heart was racing, and he could feel Alec’s doing the same. Not caring about what Alec would think of his now evident erection, Jace hooked his legs around Alec’s. He was met with the sight of Alec’s eyes closing while he gasped even more audibly, his full lips forming a delicious O. And Jace couldn’t resist. He closed his own eyes and claimed Alec’s lips with his.

Jace was still holding the hand that he had pried off Alec’s face, but they were locked between them. Finally, Alec responded in earnest, slipping his hand out of Jace’s grasp, freeing his other hand that had been frozen in utter shock, and encircled Jace, pulling them even closer to each other.

 _Yes,_ Jace thought. _Yes yes yes._

To his surprise, Jace found himself pushed onto his back with Alec on top. If he had doubted Alec’s feelings towards this whole situation they had found themselves in, any such doubt was swept away when Alec positioned his legs on either side of Jace’s, letting their erections press together. Cause yes, Alec sure seemed just as turned on by all of this as Jace was. Jace couldn’t help but moan, which only seemed to spur Alec to make little circles with his hips, creating more delicious friction between them. Then Alec seemed to catch himself, realising what he was doing, and stopped. Jace made a small whimpering sound as Alec broke contact with Jace’s lips and propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Do you really want this?” Alec asked, doubt tinging his voice. “Aren’t you straight?”

Jace couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “Do you seriously think I’m straight?” He put a hand on Alec’s ass and pressed them closer together, making sure Alec was very aware of the now almost painful erection Jace was sporting. “No. I am definitely not. I swing in all directions, and happily so.”

Now it was Alec’s turn to chuckle. “Yeah, I was just being stupid, I guess.”

“But I guess I should ask you, then. Do _you_ really want this?” Jace added, trying not to wriggle against Alec’s stilled touch.

“I am very much gay, thank you very much.”

“Oh, I know _that_. I mean me. Do you want to do this with _me_? I haven’t even seen you since the day I moved in.” Jace’s breathing was returning to normal, but other parts of his body sure weren’t. 

Alec looked at him with something resembling shock.

“I have wanted you since you first set foot in this apartment. You could’ve said almost anything in that interview, and I still would’ve let you move in. _Almost_. But I thought you weren’t into guys, so I kinda kept my distance to get my head straight, well... you know.” Alec blushed slightly.

“You are so… _stupid_.” 

Jace hooked one leg over Alec’s, pulled his arms around him tight, and rolled them over, pinning Alec to the mattress. Any reply Alec could have to that, Jace silenced with a bruising kiss. To his delight, Alec simply gasped once Jace let go, starting to trail kisses along his jawline. 

“You know… I was attracted to you the first time I saw you, too.” He whispered into Alec’s ear, fingers caressing the other side of his jaw and down the side of his neck. “Sitting on that kitchen stool, all in charge, with my future in your hands. Damn, I would’ve let you do so many things to me. Right there in the kitchen.”

Alec growled, and once again Jace found himself on his back. _A battle for dominance, huh? Bring it on._

But Jace didn’t want to fight it. Not yet. This was just too good, and too arousing. Apparently, the thought of taking Jace on the kitchen table, or the sink, or what ever had popped up in Alec’s mind had really done the trick. He kissed Jace hard, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth, only to release and run his tongue over it. While not putting up a fight, Jace sure wouldn’t let himself remain passive. So he quickly met Alec’s tongue with his own, and then took it into his mouth, letting their lips melt against each other. One of his hands tangled in Alec’s hair, pulling a little to show that Alec hadn’t won after all. The other hand raked over Alec’s back — up and back down, to finish with a hard grip on his ass once again. Nails digging in, as Alec moved their cocks against each other with small thrusting movements. 

“Wait, Alec, stop.” Jace breathed heavily against Alec’s cheek.

“What, why? I thought you said…” Alec’s movements slowed but didn’t stop.

“No no, I mean…” Jace had to take a deep breath to focus, letting go of Alec’s hair. He motioned towards his dresser. “Over there. I have… lube and condoms. Just get it.”

“Oh…” Alec gave Jace a final kiss and climbed off, making sure to trail two light fingers over Jace’s cock as he did so. Jace shuddered and pressed his head back down on the pillow, gulping for air. 

Alec quickly found Jace’s stash. It wasn’t as if he was hiding it or anything. Coming back to the bed, Alec seemed to have lost some of his dominating spirit. He sat down next to Jace, eyes questioning yet still perfectly dark with desire. 

“Who…” he asked. 

_Well, this is my chance, I guess,_ Jace thought, smirking a little while sitting up. “Give it to me,” he said, stretching out his hands. “And lie down.”

Alec did as he was told, the sudden role reversal seemingly turning him on just as much as the thought of bending Jace over the kitchen table. 

_This will be a fun year_ … Jace thought as he straddled Alec’s thighs. 

He gave Alec’s cock a few teasing tugs before slipping the condom on. Alec gasped and bit down on his lower lip.

 _Didn’t expect that, did you?_ Jace thought as he leaned over to kiss Alec deeply. He was met by eager lips, and hands caressing his back. 

Straightening up a bit again, Jace expertly flicked the bottle of lube open and covered the fingers on his right hand. He reached back and slipped a slick finger into his opening, gasping slightly as he felt the finger easily sink in. Alec, in turn, arched up to kiss him once more, and Jace could feel one of Alec’s hands caress along his right arm, and finally join the hand teasing his ass, only to still Jace’s movement. 

“Let me,” Alec said, his voice husky with desire. 

Jace slipped his finger out, and, as Alec scooted up to a sitting position, Jace made sure to lube Alec’s fingers up real good, too. Then he leaned against Alec’s shoulders, legs spread wide, and waited. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Alec placed his left hand on Jace’s ass, holding him steady while also opening him up more. He didn’t enter Jace right away. Instead, he let one of his fingers tease around the rim, making Jace’s legs shake already. 

“Please,” Jace breathed against Alec’s cheek, and was rewarded with the sensation of not one, but two fingers entering him. He took in a sharp breath. “Fuck!” he moaned. The sensation of Alec slowly pumping his fingers in and out, twirling and stretching as he did so, was overwhelming. Jace sagged a little against Alec, who just kept going, while adding a tongue to Jace’s neck. It was simply _too much._

Jace moved back a bit, forcing Alec to pull out. With two hands on Alec’s waist, Jace pulled him back down into a lying position.

“I’m in charge,” he whispered into Alec’s ear before sitting up.

Jace was braced on his knees, no part of him touching any of Alec’s. Not yet. And Alec didn’t move. He might’ve wanted to be in control before, but Jace had him now. And he thought that maybe, Alec knew what was coming next. Because, as Jace positioned himself over Alec’s erection, warm hands grabbed on to his waist but didn’t try to move him. Alec simply rested them there, steading Jace as he finally lowered himself down, taking all of Alec into him. They both let out a sigh as Jace settled against Alec’s hips. 

It had been long since Jace had felt this full, and it was _exhilarating._ He could feel Alec stretching him, and it felt so damn good. So he just sat there for a while, revelling in the sensation while also getting used to Alec’s size. And Alec, he just looked at him with a mix of devotion and unadulterated lust.

Then, Jace started moving. First just small circular motions, without any real vertical motion. And yet, it drew a moan of pleasure from Alec. Not waiting for more incentive, Jace started to lift himself up, _almost_ slipping Alec out of him, before coming back down. He kept his movements slow, and his body upright, giving his thighs one hell of a workout. But if all workouts were like this, he would _never_ skip leg day. 

Alec’s fingers dug into his sides, and Jace thought he might end up bruised tomorrow, which he didn’t mind one bit. As Jace’s legs started shaking from a mix of effort and pleasure, Alec took over some of the command, essentially lifting Jace up and guiding him back down on his cock. As they picked up speed together, Jace’s breathing did, too. Panting, he fell forward, supporting himself with hands placed just below Alec’s chest. But as the orgasm built he couldn’t even hold himself up like _that_ , and let his arms slide to Alec’s sides, slumping down onto his elbows. 

Jace let Alec take over completely, lifting his lower half up up and pushing him back down. But with his face now almost resting on Alec’s chest, Jace found himself in the perfect position to tease Alec’s nipples. He grazed them with his teeth, making Alec inhale sharply, but immediately soothed the area with a warm tongue. He knew it worked on him, and was sure it’d be just as pleasurable for Alec. The increased speed at which Alec now met his movement with thrusts of his own, told Jace he was right in that assessment. 

He barely had time to lick circles around the second nipple when he felt his insides contract, and an intense orgasm explode through, and out of, him. He didn’t scream or shout out, but instead let out a big breath carrying a groan. And, not long after, Alec’s head shot back and he didn’t hold back at all. 

“FUCK!” Alec exclaimed.

Jace laughed against the wiry hairs of Alec’s chest. “That we sure did.”

Once Alec caught his breath, he laughed, too. “And we did it well, if I may say so myself.”

Jace rolled off Alec with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He scooted up, turned his face, and kissed Alec on the cheek.

“Yes, you may,” he said, resting his head against Alec’s shoulder. This wasn’t how he had imagined the outcome of a drunk flatmate crawling into bed with him, not at all. But oh, was he happy it had been. 

They both laughed, snuggling into each other. But as the sweat quickly cooled on their naked bodies, and the high of the orgasm started to fade, Jace couldn’t really lie still anymore.

“Hey… I think we both need a shower,” he said lightly.

“Mhm, yeah, you’re right. You were… kinda messy.” Alec laughed and looked down at their bodies, and Jace followed his gaze. Their legs were still partly tangled and Alec was right, Jace had made quite a mess. 

“I guess you should go take a shower first and take care of that condom.” He winked, and was pleased to see Alec blushing ever so slightly. 

“Sure, okay. Can I uh… borrow this sheet for a bit?” Alec asked as he stood up. 

Jace just laughed and lifted a part of the coupled cover sheet as an offering. Alec quickly wrapped it around him, and then flipped a loose part over his shoulder. _A few toga parties huh?_ Jace mused inwardly, but didn’t say anything. 

Before Alec opened the door he turned back to Jace, a wicked glint in his eyes. “You know… I think the girls are already at morning yoga, and the other new guy tends to sleep till noon, apparently. So, you _could_ join me in the shower…”

Jace could feel his cock react to that idea immediately. As if they hadn’t had enough fun already. He swallowed and grinned. 

“I… might take you up on that offer. Just let me find a towel and I’ll be right behind you.”

Alec opened the door, but just as he was about to close it he popped his head back in. “Well, I guess welcome to the apartment!” He winked and left. 

As the door closed behind Alec, Jace fell back against the pillows. He couldn’t stop smiling. _Welcome indeed._


	3. Wet wet wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace takes Alec up on his offer of sharing a shower after their morning fun... and, seems like they're not really done.

As the water hit Alec’s face and chest, washing off the suds, he could do nothing else but re-play the morning’s events in his mind: Jace, the gorgeous new flatmate, his face a vision of bliss as he rode Alec’s cock with fervour. How had they even gotten to that point? Getting blind drunk at some mixer or frat party generally ended with Alec hugging the toilet the next day, swearing he’d never drink again (and actually keeping that promise for at least a month), _not_ hooking up with a guy he lived with. _Damn_. And it had been really good sex too. _Really good_. Alec didn’t have a ton of experience, but he’d had a couple of boyfriends with a few casual hookups in between. He knew his way around well enough. And this morning had been _exceptional._

Despite the water running over his head, Alec could hear the glass door to the shower enclosure open and close. A pair of arms encircled his waist and lips grazed his shoulder. 

“Hi,” Jace murmured in his ear.

“Hi back,” Alec replied and spun around, winding his own arms around Jace, keeping him close. He let the water sluice over them both as he captured Jace’s lips with his. 

“So… that happened.” Jace mumbled against the morning stubble of Alec’s jaw. 

Alec tilted his head back slightly and laughed. “Yeah. Do you regret it?”

He could barely hear Jace’s reply against the sensitive skin of his neck, but he was pretty sure it sounded (and felt like) a _never._

Not stopping his kissing and nibbling of Alec’s neck, Jace reached out to grab some of the shower gel behind Alec. Not wanting Jace to stop what he was doing, Alec took the bottle from his hands and squeezed out a good dollop into his own, before turning them both around and putting the bottle back. While Jace was busy with Alec’s jawline, neck, and shoulder, Alec himself started lathering up Jace’s back with slow circular motions.

Starting from the shoulders he worked his way down, pressing Jace harder against him when reaching the small of his back. That move made Jace whimper a little into his ear and he could feel Jace’s cock twitch against his thigh. So while pressing Jace against him with one hand, Alec let the other slide further down and between Jace’s cheeks. Pressing two soapy fingers against his entrance made Jace gasp, and when Alec easily slid his fingers in — not a hard feat after the morning’s activities — Jace head shot back in surprise. Holding him firmly in place, Alec just looked straight into Jace’s eyes while letting his fingers do a thorough, and seemingly rather pleasurable, cleaning. He didn’t say anything, simply stared, willing Jace to understand where he was going with this. Not that it mattered much. Jace was entranced.

“Turn around,” Alec demanded gruffly when he felt satisfied with his work. And with Jace being like putty in his hands, he was met with no resistance.

Jace leaned hard against him, eyes closed while letting the water stream over his chest. Alec’s now growing erection was once again pressed against Jace’s ass, but that was not at all what Alec had in mind. So he just held Jace still in a half embrace, adding new shower gel to his hand and gently massaging Jace’s chest. Soaping his stomach, and continuing down to his crotch, Alec washed the last remains of the morning off Jace’s skin. He couldn’t resist teasing Jace a bit with light fingers dancing along Jace’s length, making his cock spring to full attention. Jace could only tilt his head back against Alec’s shoulder, breathing hard.

_Oh no, it’s not going to be that easy_ , Alec thought and backed up a fraction, pushing Jace’s torso down and forward so that he had to catch himself against the tiled wall. Alec traced a singer finger down Jace’s spine as he turned the water to a small trickle. 

 

*

 

They had managed to steam up the bathroom pretty well, and paired with the late summer heat no cold air forced Jace’s skin to prickle. Alec sliding to his knees behind him, hands low on Jace’s hips, did however. Jace shivered in anticipation and his cock grew even harder. He’d just ridden this man like a damn cowboy, yet he was ready and aching already? _This is going to be one difficult semester to concentrate for_ , he thought to himself as Alec forced his legs even wider apart. 

Then Alec’s hands were no longer splayed over Jace’s hip bone, but one stole forward, grasping the base of his cock, while the other spread his cheeks. Jace groaned, bracing himself against the tiled wall, trying to mentally prepare for what was to come. It was not enough. 

When Alec’s tongue began circling his entrance, Jace moaned loudly. He had always prided himself with being a rather quiet fuck when needed, which was a tremendously good thing as a student, but this was something else. For one, he hadn’t been rimmed in what felt like ages, and he had quite forgotten how damn delicious it felt. But when Alec’s tongue slipped inside him, Jace’s moan died in his throat with his breath. _Oh fuuuck._

And as if that wasn’t enough, Alec paired his oral onslaught with a slow pumping of Jace’s cock with his hand. Long languid strokes, evidently intended to drive Jace absolutely crazy. The rather precarious position Jace found himself in, with slippery surfaces all around and rather wobbly knees, made him afraid to move. So while he in any other situation would likely have fucked himself into Alec’s hand, he now chose to remain perfectly still, no matter how much his body screamed for movement and release. It was excruciating, but oh so gratifying at the same time. The moans escaped him one after the other, louder and louder, and he had completely stopped caring about who might hear. The heat rising inside him was just too powerful to contain. 

Alec never slowed down, or sped up. His hand held a painfully steady pace up and down Jace’s cock, while his tongue circled and probed his ass over and over — flicking, sucking, and licking in any and all ways possible. When Jace finally burst with a loud moan, he could feel Alec let go of his cock with a final tug. As Alec stood up behind him, Jace also felt Alec’s tongue travel the length of his crack before his hand finally let go of Jace’s ass. That was more than Jace could take and his knees gave out at last. But before he could hit the hard tiles, Alec’s strong arms propped him up against the wall and turned him around.

“You okay?” Alec asked with some concern. 

“Uhuh,” was all Jace could get out, his eyes fixed on Alec’s reddened lips. He thought that if he kissed them, he would taste himself. But then his gaze travelled down, and between them, Alec’s erection was impossibly more enticing. “Just uh… let me, catch my breath.”

 

*

 

Alec took Jace into a strong embrace, turned the shower back on full, and pulled them both under the spray. However, they didn’t stand like this for very long before Jace seemed to regain some strength, at least in his arms, and pushed Alec against the glass. Without any preamble, he sunk to his knees, letting the water hit his back. Glancing up at Alec one last time from his new position, Jace then proceeded to take Alec’s full length into his mouth in one smooth move. Alec shuddered. The sight of Jace on his knees, with apparently no gag reflex to speak of, was an extreme turn on. 

As Jace gradually started moving again, pulling back exquisitely slow, Alec grabbed a fistful of the long blonde hair at the top of Jace’s head. He didn’t move his hand, and when Jace pulled back all the way, letting Alec’s cock slip out of his mouth, Alec didn’t force him to continue. Instead he watched in rapture as Jace’s tongue swirled around his head, alternately taking just the tip in his mouth, and then pop it out, only to lick teasingly down the shaft and back up. 

And then finally, _finally_ , he took Alec fully in his mouth again and started up a rhythm. Alec leaned his head back against the cool glass and closed his eyes, letting the sweet sensation of Jace’s warm lips around his engorged cock wash over him. Almost subconsciously he started moving Jace’s head with the hand still lodged in his hair, and Jace didn’t resist. Instead Alec could feel a hand cupping his balls, and then a finger sneaking its way further back and dipping into him. He gasped, and could feel Jace smile around his cock.

Alec picked up speed, almost slamming Jace’s head against his crotch. But Jace took it like a champ, matching the rhythm with the finger pumping in an out of Alec’s ass. It was truly an intoxicating feeling, and he could feel the pressure build inside him anew. Alec was young and fit, but this might have been a record for him. Because when the pressure finally reached its peak, he ejaculated hard, crying out Jace’s name. Just before he came, however, he let go of Jace’s hair, to give him a choice. But Jace stayed put, taking all of him in, and swallowing with a smile. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Alec groaned looking down at Jace. 

Jace in turn simply stood back up, pressed his whole body against Alec’s, and gave him a deep kiss. It tasted salty and sweet at the same time, and Alec knew it was the remnants of _himself_ lingering on Jace’s tongue. He moaned lightly into Jace’s mouth, while clinging to his wet body. 

A sudden knock on the door made them both tense and open their eyes.

“Are you guys done in there now?” 

_Shit. Aline!_

“Sounds like it to me at least. You’ve had your fun. Both me and Helen need to get ready for the extra curricular faire on campus and we would _really_ like to use the bathroom. You do have perfectly good bedrooms you know!”

Jace tried to suppress a laugh by burying his face against Alec’s chest. 

“You think this is funny?”Alec wheezed. “Aline is a family friend. She heard us fuck in the shower. This is a nightmare.”

Jace smiled up at him. “She sounds pretty fine with it to me. And we both know she and that other girl will probably do it too, soon enough.”

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t help chuckling. “So you see it too? Good. Well, I wont be able to look either of them in the eye for a few days, so you can be the one to give them the push they need.”

“Hey, let’s not be shy about this. We did something natural, and that’s totally alright.”

“I’m not sure how natural it is to literally stick my tongue in your ass,” Alec muttered but couldn’t help but smirk a little when thinking about it.

“Details details,” Jace laughed. “Man that was good though. You should _definitely_ be proud of that. Such skill.” He winked. “Now, let’s walk out of here and look those girls in the eye. And then, well… we haven’t tried _your_ bed yet.”

“Oh you are insatiable aren’t you?” Alec shook his head. “Can we at least wait till tonight with that? I seriously need breakfast.”

“Fine,” Jace relented, placing a quick peck on Alec’s lips before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. “Tonight. I guess now I’m going to have some frosted flakes so I can be grrreat!” Jace opened the bathroom door, towel wrapped low on his hips. “Hey girls!” 

Alec resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands, and followed Jace. 

_Yup, this is going to be one hell of a year…_


	4. Interlude 1 - Aline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short addition to flesh out the "world" a little and introduce the other flatmates. No sexytimes.

The extra curricular faire had been a hit. Aline had manned the LGBTQ alliance booth with Helen most of the afternoon, and they had managed to pull a lot of freshmen in, and even a few from later years who seemed to have found themselves during summer break. It always made Aline so happy seeing people come to peace with who they really were. She, of course, had been proud and out for a few years, her only problem now was actually telling her outrageously pretty flatmate how she actually felt. She’d been nursing a serious crush for most of the spring term, and once they had reunited after summer she had found that her feelings hadn’t diminished in the slightest. But she also didn’t want to ruin their friendship, so she held her tongue. 

Coming home from yoga that morning and being met by loud moans coming from the bathroom hadn’t really surprised her. Sure, it had happened a bit faster than she had anticipated, but after seeing Alec’s thirst during the initial interview with Jace, she had figured it would happen eventually. The fact that Alec had complained to her about Jace being straight, when she had a pretty strong hunch that he didn’t mind one bit what kind of well… bits… his partner had, just amused her. She hadn’t said anything, and just made quiet bets with Helen as to how long it would take. Despite being off by several weeks, Aline had still won that bet and now Helen owed her a date. A friend date, of course, but still. 

Not one to shy away from making Alexander Lightwood uncomfortable, she had made sure to knock and tell them to get out of the bathroom as soon as she had heard both of them finish. She and Helen didn’t _really_ need the bathroom. They had both showered at the studio, and getting ready for the day could’ve easily been done in their respective bedrooms. But teasing that boy was always a joy, and she hadn’t been able to suppress a laugh as he followed his new… well, _fuckbuddy_ , she guessed was the term for the time being, out of the bathroom, red as a beet in the face. Jace, of course, had taken it all in stride, putting his arms around both her and Helen, asking them if they wanted details. Inwardly she had commended Alec on his choice of flatmate, cause this guy was gonna be a lot of fun.

She hadn’t seen the guys since she and Aline had returned from campus, but she figured they had either gone out or were holed up in Alec’s room, exploring each other’s bodies further. She shook her head and reminded herself to ask Alec how it had all even happened. As far as she knew, he had been out partying the night before, and Jace had stayed home. They had even said goodnight to each other. But for now she’d give them their privacy, and focus on making dinner. 

Helen was cutting bell peppers next to her, as their elusive fifth flatmate sauntered into the kitchen. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap.

“Hey, Raphael. Did you hear the guys this morning?” Aline asked with a curious smile.

“If you are referring to their sexual liaisons, then no, I did not. I sleep very deeply,” he replied, leaning against the fridge.

“Then how do you know they had sex?” Helen cut in, putting her knife down and turning towards Raphael.

“I can smell it on them a mile away. Despite the shower.”

The girls looked at him with dumbfounded expressions, but he didn’t elaborate and simply grabbed one of his weird Japanese energy drinks, or whatever they were, from the fridge. 

Letting his slightly creepy, and definitely strange, comment go, she instead asked him if he wouldn’t rather join them for dinner. “It will be done in about 20 minutes, and you can’t live off those all the time!” 

“No, but thank you for the offer. I’m on a diet,” he said, lifting the drink as if to explain.

_Oh, not energy drinks — meal replacements!_

“Don’t you ever eat anything normal?” Aline continued.

Raphael shrugged. “I got out a lot.”

And with that he left them alone to their cooking.

“He sure is a weird one,” Helen whispered leaning against Aline, who had to suppress a shiver at the sudden contact.

It’s not like they never touched or anything, they behaved like most close college girls — with hugs, kisses on cheeks, and invading each other’s private space. But with her crush only getting worse, suddenly any kind of remotely intimate contact sent tingles down her spine. She swallowed hard and tried to mentally shake it off. 

“That he is. But he’s quiet, somehow already has an excellent credit score, and seems to keep to himself. Not a bad flatmate.”

At that, Helen giggled, and Aline almost melted. 

_Girl, no. Get a grip. Make dinner, talk like a normal person. And don’t be weird about this!_

So she turned back her attention to the sautéing onions, and tried her best to ignore the electricity running through her every time Helen reached over to add vegetables to the pan.


	5. Behind the stacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It being hard to concentrate at home, Jace is studying at the library. But Alec knows where he is and comes by to say hi.  
> Let's just say history major Jace knows which section of the library to go to to be alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, the fic has now changed name from _Beautiful Mistake_ to _Tumbling Towards Ecstasy_. This because I never meant for it to become a long chaptered thing, and the original title only really works for the first few chapters (which is why it is indeed a chapter title now). The plan is to involve the other flatmates as well so had to branch out a bit. Still mainly smut though, don't you worry ;)

It had been an interesting second week of the semester. Thankfully Jace had found that concentrating during lectures hadn’t been as difficult as he had feared, since Alec wasn’t actually _there._ Homework in the evenings, however, was an absolute impossibility, as they really couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They had tried to take it down a notch since that first Saturday morning, but Jace wasn’t so sure they had succeeded in that. He almost felt sorry for the other three occupants of the apartment, because they hadn’t exactly been _quiet._

With no possibilities to study at home (he almost felt embarrassed by how Alec had stripped him of all self control), Jace had taken the opportunity to study at the big campus library during his two hour break before a lecture on the Hundred Years War. But weak willed as he had become, he had texted Alec and told him where he would be. Alec hadn’t replied, which Jace chalked up to being busy with class. Say what you will about his current lack of impulse control around that man, but Jace was neither clingy, or insecure enough to think that Alec had already lost interest. After all, just that morning Jace had been woken up by featherlight fingers tracing the tattoo on his hipbone, and once Alec had seen Jace’s eyes flutter open he had pulled their now shared covers aside and dipped his head low. Having Alec’s very talented tongue deal with his morning erection sure was one hell of a way to wake up. Jace, of course, had repaid the favour gladly before heading out for his daily run. _Maybe we should make time for a more rigorous morning routine? Might not need the run after that_ , he thought to himself and chuckled under his breath before returning to his reading. 

“Hey.”

Jace was startled by the whisper in his ear, but immediately recognised Alec’s voice, and a shiver ran down his spine as Alec sat down next to him, placing a not so subtle hand on his thigh. They really needed to talk about what they were to each other now. Friends with benefits? Were they even friends? Yeah, they must be at least that by now, even if it had just been two weeks since they met. Or were they dating? They hadn’t actually _been_ on a date per se, but they got coffee together in the afternoons and slept in the same bed. And now Alec was sitting incredibly close to Jace in a very public space, not being super stealthy with the hand caressing Jace’s thigh. He hadn’t kissed him publicly yet, but Jace wondered if it wasn’t just a matter of time. 

He abruptly stood up, making Alec’s hand slide off his leg. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Alec bit under his breath, trying not to disturb the other students scattered around the reading room.

“I need to get another book. Come with me.” He grabbed Alec by the arm and almost dragged him out of the room and up two flights of stairs.

*

Alec stumbled as Jace dragged him down a deserted row of bookshelves at the back of the top floor of the library.

“Where are we going?” he asked in protest, but his next words were silenced by Jace pushing him against a bookshelf and kissing him, hard.

“Shut up for just one second,” Jace mumbled before taking Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled, and when he released, Alec thought he might taste blood. But that was soon forgotten as Jace’s tongue teasingly made contact with his.

Even when Jace eased back down from standing on his toes, and Alec had to bend his neck as to not lose contact with Jace’s lips, he still managed to keep Alec securely pinned against the books. Jace, however, did let go of the kiss, but kept his body flush against Alec’s.

“Okay, now,” he breathed. “I have a question.”

Alec was about to urge him to go on, when he felt Jace’s hand sneak in between them and palm the growing bulge in Alec’s jeans. Swallowing, he just nodded.

“What are we _doing_?”

“Uhhh.” Alec found it hard to concentrate as Jace started to slowly move his hand up and down.

Jace licked his lips. “I mean, what are _we_ doing? In general. Are we just…” He squeezed a little and made Alec gasp. Once again rising up on his toes to breathily whisper in Alec’s ear, he finished his question. “…fucking? Or are we…” Not easing up on his grip on Alec’s crotch, he moved his head to the opposite side of Alec’s face, and gave his earlobe a little flick of the tongue. “…dating?”

Alec had to close his eyes and press his back harder against the shelves. Of course he had thought about the same thing. Who wouldn’t in their situation?

“I, uh…” He forced himself to concentrate. “I don’t know. Do you…” He gasped as Jace licked the curve of his ear. “Do you _want_ to date me?”

Jace stopped and faced him, looking Alec directly in the eyes. Not even his hand was moving anymore.

“Yes, I think I would.” He sounded almost surprised, but at the same time completely sincere.

“Sunday?” Alec asked before he could even give himself time to think. He always ruined everything by thinking too much.

Jace simply looked down at Alec’s lips and nodded. “Uhuh. Sounds, mm… good.”

Then the sincere and almost heartfelt moment was over, and the animalistic attraction between them surged back up. Jace unzipped Alec’s jeans, and started pushing the waistband of his boxers down.

“What if someone sees us?” Alec whispered breathlessly, not really knowing if he truly cared.

“This is early european military history. Look at the dust on some of these books. Not many people come here.” He smirked. “Well, I hope _you_ will.”

He finally freed Alec’s now very hard cock from its confines with one hand, while the other crept up Alec’s neck, fingers caressing the back of his head just below where he rested against a shelf. Not breaking eye contact, Jace lifted his free hand to just below his mouth, and spit into it. Carefully he lowered it back down and grabbed the base of Alec’s cock with now slick fingers. Alec let out a low moan.

“Shhh, we’re in a library,” Jace admonished with a smirk, extracting his fingers from Alec’s hair, to instead clamp a strong hand over his mouth. 

Leaning to one side, still pressing against Alec while giving his hand plenty of room to move, Jace angled his head so he could whisper into Alec’s ear.

“Now, where should we go on our date?” He breathed, keeping a steady and strong rhythm with his hand up and down Alec’s cock. “I’m thinking maybe an early dinner? Something relaxed…” He grazed Alec’s earlobe with his teeth as his strokes picked up speed. “Oh I’ve heard there’s a great new Greek place a block from us. Let’s go there.”

Alec couldn’t keep a single thought in his head for more than a millisecond. Jace’s mundane musings, proclaimed in breathy whispers combined with teasing licks, all while an orgasm was steadily building… just too much. Images of greek food, Jace naked, dusty books, Jace’s face that morning, the lecture he just left, Jace’s mouth wrapped around his cock, coffee, Jace on all fours…

“I mean, I hardly know you as a person,” Jace said casually while simultaneously adding more pressure to his pumping. “Your body however… mmm. Oh do I know _that_.” He almost growled with his lips right up against Alec’s ear.

That’s was it. That was all Alec could take. He was glad Jace still kept a firm grip over his mouth, or he would’ve made far too loud of a noise. After all, they _were _in a library.__

__For a very brief moment he worried about the mess he was making, but Jace had expertly wrapped his hand around the head of Alec’s cock and contained it. Alec’s eyes grew wide as Jace simply brought his now cum covered hand back up, and licked it clean, without taking his eyes off Alec’s._ _

__Finally Jace let go of Alec’s mouth, giving him an opportunity to draw a deep shuddering breath. And just in time. For with a quick glance towards the end of the row of bookshelves to make sure no one was around, Jace had sunk down on his knees to clean up the mess still left on Alec._ _

___Who are you?_ Alec thought in a haze. He had already learned that Jace could be pretty wild and dirty, but this was a whole other level. And what did that make Alec? Somehow he had found himself in the campus library being jerked off by his flatmate, and then having the same lick the smeared cum off Alec’s cock? A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. _ _

__Once Jace seemed satisfied with his cleanup, he tucked Alec back into his underwear and zipped up his jeans. Standing up, he leaned in to kiss Alec again. Just a simple closed mouth kiss, but Alec could feel the smile on Jace’s lips before he drew back._ _

__“Good talk.” Jace winked, pulling a book from the shelf beside Alec. “See you at home.”_ _

__He moved to walk away, but Alec stopped him with a hand on his arm._ _

__“Hey. What about you.” He looked meaningly at Jace’s crotch. “At least let me…”_ _

__Jace placed a quick kiss on Alec’s cheek. “No time. I have class. You can… repay me tonight.”_ _

__Alec just blinked in stunned silence as Jace turned around and walked back towards the main hallway. But just before he rounded the last bookshelf, he turned around and grinned._ _

__“I look forward to that date.”_ _

__Then he was gone, and Alec was left standing in a dusty forgotten part of the campus library, with a stupid smile refusing to leave his face._ _


End file.
